


A Bed of Snakes

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - character, BDSM, Breathplay, Caning, Community: hp_ssc_fest, Double Penetration, Draco Malfoy - character, Felching, Flogging, Group Sex, Multi, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Public Sex, Sex Club, Snowballing, Suspension, Threesome, public fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone <i>knows</i> that Slytherins are corrupt. Everyone <i>knows</i> that Slytherins are debauched. Everyone <i>knows</i> that Slytherins have massive wild orgies. <i>Everyone</i> knows.</p><p>Everyone's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed of Snakes

"The Parkinson table, yes, sir."

The host led Draco to a table at the rear of the restaurant portion of _Upper Ten_ , to a table before a wide bow window, centered directly beneath a rosette of stained glass that left beams of pink and scarlet streaming across the white tablecloth. Two women waited at the table, each with a goblet of wine, the bottle between them half-empty. Draco raised a brow as he neared the table. The woman facing him was as familiar as his own reflection. Dark hair coiled into a French knot, dark brows arching over eyes the pale blue of a winter sky. Lips painted deep burgundy were parted over even teeth, the left incisor twisted just enough to add a playful look to her smile. Pansy was laughing, her head tipped back to expose the long line of her throat, the blue veins shadowing her skin, the reddened mark over her clavicle. He'd left it there, just two days earlier, biting on her throat as she writhed beneath him, her thighs taut as stone as she strained to pull them from their bonds and wrap them around his back.

Draco smiled at the memory and stepped up behind the woman sharing Pansy's table, her blond hair swept back to obscure the lines of her chair. He suspected that when she stood, those heavy strands would reach her arse, and he indulged in a moment of wondering how all that length would feel in his fists. How it would feel to pull her head back, to lick her throat and tug her mouth to his cock.

Pansy caught his eye before his fingers could do more than twitch, and she smiled at him, her eyes lit as if she knew what he'd been thinking. There was a good chance she did. She'd always known him best, known his secrets, his fantasies, and his desires. They shared everything, even lovers, and he wondered if he was about to meet the new fancy she'd been so coy about for weeks. Bit unusual, if so. It was rare for her to take a woman to bed, though always a glorious thing to watch.

"Darling," she said in that low, throaty voice that inevitably made his cock stiffen. "Have a seat."

Draco took the chair indicated, trying not to stare at the blond woman. She'd averted her face when he sat, and all he could see were dark lashes, so long they'd obviously been enhanced with a charm, and her mouth, painted the same pale pink as the tip of the tongue that flicked against her bottom lip. She seemed slightly familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. Her hands were beneath the table, and he could hear the slight jingle of metal. A bracelet, he thought, chiming as she trembled. It was oddly flattering that she was so nervous to meet him. Draco wondered what stories Pansy had been telling her.

"Pour some wine for Draco." Pansy rubbed her nails on the table, scratching at the fine linen like she'd scratched his shoulders and back that weekend. Draco caught a movement in the corner of his eye. The woman bowed her head, her long hair falling forward to shield her face. Pansy flattened her hand on the table and her voice hardened. "I said pour the wine, Astoria."

 _Astoria._ Draco nearly groaned aloud. He caught her chin and tipped her head up. Her eyes were the deep blue of peacock feathers and her lashes trembled as she watched him. Draco smiled, a heated knot of pleasure wrapping around the base of his spine. He'd not paid much attention to the younger Greengrass in school, but during the previous couple of years, he'd seen her over and over again at society events. She'd grown into an lovely young woman and he'd formed a bit of an attraction for her. That had turned into a full-blown _want_ after he'd sat beside her at a dinner and she'd blushed so temptingly when he'd essayed a few flirtatious teases.

His heart started to race. He'd made a few private inquiries and determined that her leanings matched well with his, but had never quite found the opportunity to verify that in person. Pansy had brought him that chance. He laid his hand on Pansy's wrist and patted it with appreciation. Pansy turned her hand over, sliding it back to press her palm to his, and repeated her order.

Astoria exhaled audibly, then brought both hands above the table. The chiming grew louder, and Draco raised both brows when he saw the chain that linked silver cuffs on her slender wrists. Draco gave a soft laugh and squeezed Pansy's hand as Astoria poured wine for him, her hands clenched around the bottle with her chain dragging on the table. "Very nice," he murmured, leaning over to kiss Pansy's cheek. "Still needs a little training, though. First time at the club, I take it. You mean for me to have a go at her?"

The wine bottle clattered against the glass. Draco caught the bowl of it before it could tip over. Astoria's pale cheeks had turned nearly as pink as her lips, and Draco looked back to Pansy. She grinned at him and nodded once. "She still owes me a bit of service tonight before I will release her to your very capable hands, but yes, darling. After that, she's all yours." Pansy pursed her lips and blew him a kiss. "I do hope you'll let me watch."

"Watch?" Draco took a long sip of the wine and smiled until he felt his cheeks creasing. "I intended to let you share."

\---

The dinner passed with pleasant conversation between Draco and Pansy. Astoria had not been given permission to speak, but she watched them both from under her lashes. After the final course was cleared from their table, Draco ordered a coffee and dismissed the waiter. "See that we are not disturbed." To ensure their privacy, he tossed a distraction charm around the table, then moved his chair closer to Pansy's. He leaned over and caught her chin, giving her a long kiss. Her tongue brushed his and he pulled back with a shake of his head.

Pansy cocked her head and pouted. "Thought you wanted to play, darling."

"More interested in seeing what she's capable of," he said, nodding at Astoria. "I assume you've tested her out."

Pansy smiled and shifted to lay her head on his shoulder. "Of course. I wouldn't offer you a present if I wasn't sure of the quality." Her fingers wrapped around his thigh and she squeezed, digging her nails in. Draco kept his eyes on Astoria as Pansy dragged her fingers to his cock. She rubbed her palm over his length, ground the heel of her hand against the base, tapped her fingers on the head.

Draco shifted his chair, sitting parallel to the table, his legs spread wide. He crooked one finger at Astoria, then pointed to the floor between his feet. She glanced over her shoulder at the restaurant patrons, none of whom paid the slightest bit of attention to their table. Draco allowed her one moment of uncertainty, but only one. He slapped his hand on the table and she jumped, whipping around with her hair spread over her face. He pointed to the floor again and she moved. She slipped off the chair to her knees and crawled around the table, the white cloth running over her shoulder as she moved. Draco heard the rustle of her skirt, the quiet whisper of her silk stockings, and he leaned back in the chair to cant his hips forward.

Astoria knelt up, her shoulders touching his legs, her hands folded atop her thighs on the bare skin between stockings and skirt, with the chain of her cuffs dangling on the floor between her spread knees. Her head was lowered, but her eyes were focused on Pansy's hand, moving slowly over the length of Draco's cock. She licked her lips and Draco snapped his fingers. "Hold that pose," he said, pointing at her mouth. Astoria glanced at him, her lips parted, the tip of her tongue resting on the center of the lower. Draco took a long sip of his coffee and set the cup down. He put his arm around Pansy's shoulders. "How good is she with her tongue?" he asked Pansy without taking his eyes off Astoria.

"Decent enough," Pansy said, spreading her fingers to rub two up either side of his shaft. "She hasn't had much experience with women, but she's a quick learner. I gave her a taste of Dragon and she seemed quite a bit better at that."

Draco chuckled at the reference to Pansy's favorite strap-on. They'd had it formed to match his shape exactly. "So you're saying she's better at sucking cock than licking cunt?" he asked, watching Astoria's face to see her reaction to blunt language. She kept her tongue on her lip as he'd ordered, but he saw her cheeks go pink. Her chest moved as her breath quickened and he nodded with satisfaction. Not the sort who wanted to _admit_ it turned her on, then. He pressed his free hand down over Pansy's, rubbing her fingertips on the head of his cock until the material of his trousers went damp. He dragged his thumbnail over his zip and Pansy took the hint.

She opened his trousers and reached in to lift his cock into view. The distraction charm did enough to keep anyone from noticing their activities, as Pansy and Draco both knew well. They had played together for years, despite the rules against public activities in the restaurant. They knew exactly where the limits were. Pansy kissed his jaw and smiled at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and pumped slowly to ease back his foreskin, her thumb spreading a thin layer of precome over the helmet, now dark red with the blood that had stiffened him to full erection under Pansy's ministrations. "Let's see if you're right," he said, his free hand loose on his thigh. "Astoria, suck my cock."

Her blush deepened. She shuffled a few inches forward and Draco pushed against her knee with one foot. "No. From there." He knew she would have to rise up on her knees and lean forward, putting her in an unbalanced and vulnerable position. It took her a few seconds to move, but not long enough for him to decide she'd need punished for it. She kept her hands together, fingers interlaced. It made Draco smile. She hadn't been given permission to use her hands and he enjoyed that she had noticed that.

Pansy held his cock up, her fingers low around his shaft, and Astoria circled the head once with her tongue before closing her lips around him. Draco squeezed Pansy's shoulders and settled his other hand on the back of Astoria's head. Her hair was silky in his palm, warm in his fingers as he wrapped them around the thick strands. He heard her take a slow breath through her nose before she lowered her head. Draco felt her mouth sink halfway down his shaft, felt her tongue move against the underside, and he tipped his head back, eyes closed to concentrate on Astoria's efforts.

She wasn't bad. Not as good as Pansy, he thought, but that might be due to a lack of experience with him and his body. Depending on how this went, she might get the chance to know him very well. As Astoria's confidence grew, so did her skill. Soon she'd picked up speed and varied her actions, from squeezing her lips around his shaft to swirling her tongue around his head. Any bashfulness had disappeared completely and her eyes were half-closed with pleasure as she sank down until her lips brushed the edges of his trousers and the fine golden hairs around the base of his cock.

Draco tightened his grip in Astoria's hair, guiding her to keep his cock deep in her mouth, as he turned his head to kiss Pansy. Pansy gave a soft moan and opened her mouth for him, flicking her tongue against his lip in invitation. Draco responded, pushing into her mouth in rhythm with Astoria's movements on his cock. "She's good," he murmured when he drew back. He locked his hand in her hair as well, ripping the French knot loose. Pansy moaned as hairpins clattered to the floor. "Astoria, stop."

She froze. Draco looked down to see her holding position, her lips stretched wide around his cock. She watched him without moving, not even her tongue. He released her hair and pressed his thumb to the corner of her mouth, breaking the suction with a soft pop. "Sit back. Open your mouth. Pansy?"

Pansy moved without having to ask what he wanted. She leaned over, fastening her mouth on him. She pumped his cock and rubbed the tip of one finger against a sensitive spot beneath his bollocks. Draco shuddered and bit the inside of his cheek to keep silent as he came. Astoria had not yet earned the privilege of hearing him moan. Pansy held on until he grunted, then straightened up with her cheeks bulging. A few drops slid down her chin, leaving a shining track on her skin. Draco gestured her close and licked his come from her lips. He nodded at Astoria. "Give it to her."

Astoria blinked as Pansy leaned over, gasped as Pansy drooled Draco's semen across her face and into her mouth. Astoria trembled, her mouth opened wide, her face bright pink under the thin layer of translucent white. Draco leaned back and smiled as he tucked his cock into his trousers. "Good girl," he said to Astoria. "Pansy, take her upstairs. Get her ready."

\---

Draco paid a brief visit to the Purser of _Upper Ten_ , verifying that his membership dues were paid up for the next six months, then strolled into the gentlemen's bar for a glass of cognac from the Malfoy bottle. Blaise Zabini, sitting in the shadows of a booth, nodded at him, but didn't speak. Draco collected his drink and took it to the booth, curious. As soon as he was close enough for the dim light of the single candle floating over the booth to give him clear vision, he smiled. Blaise sat naked in the booth, his mouth held open with a circular metal gag. The center of it gave enough space for a phallus, man or man-made, to slip into his mouth.

Draco slipped into the booth across from Blaise, shaking his head. "What did you do this time?"

Blaise raised his head and Draco saw a leather cord around his neck. It led to a parchment dangling against his chest.

 _I am impertinent and cheeky. Teach me the proper use for my mouth._

Draco laughed and saluted Blaise with his glass. "Shame I have plans for the evening, mate. Been a while since I had your mouth. Millicent's a jealous mistress."

Blaise stuck his tongue out through the hole in the gag and wriggled it. Draco took a sip of cognac, set the glass down, reached across the table, and deliberately slapped Blaise. One side, then the other with a firm backhand. "I _won't_ be telling Millicent about this," he said.

Blaise looked disappointed and Draco hid a smile. He knew too well that Blaise was aiming for further punishment and had no intention of giving that pleasure. Not when it was clear Millicent was annoyed with her boy. Draco stretched his legs out under the table and propped one foot on the bench between Blaise's thighs. He pushed the heel of his boot into Blaise's groin, applying just enough pressure to make Blaise sit up straight, eyes widening.

Draco drank his cognac, absently drumming his fingers on the table as he watched acquaintances and former schoolmates wander through the bar, on their way up to or back from the upper floors of _Upper Ten_. He nodded and raised his glass in salute as Theodore Nott pranced through, his hoof-boots clopping on the flagstones. Theo grinned and wriggled his hips, swishing the long black tail that had been inserted into his arse. He tossed his head and whickered a greeting. Draco wondered if Marcus would let him have a ride on Theo later. He had a new buggy whip he wanted to test out.

By the time he was nearly done with his drink, Millicent had come down to examine Blaise. Technically, women were not allowed in this bar, but no one was fool enough to refuse Millicent. She gripped Blaise's chin in a gloved hand, the leather dark as Blaise's skin and creaking as she squeezed down. "Has anyone used him?" she asked Draco, sweeping her thick braid over her shoulder.

Draco shook his head. "Not while I've been here."

Millicent made a face and grabbed the straps that held Blaise's gag onto his head. She yanked him out of the booth and shoved him to his knees in front of her. He knelt with his legs wide, arms folded behind his back, bollocks touching the floor. His cock stood up against his stomach, a glistening line of precome smeared across the taut muscles. "Worm," Millicent said, and spat in Blaise's face. She placed the stiletto heel of her boot between Blaise's testicles, pinning the slack skin to the floor. Blaise whined through his gag, his eyes watering. "Backtalk me, be rude to _me_ , and then fail to take enough cock to make up for it. How many were you ordered to take, slut?"

Blaise blinked, three times, the movements of his lids slow enough to be obviously deliberate.

"Three. Correct, you little whore. How many have you had?" She ground her heel into his scrotum and pushed his head back, forcing him to arch.

Blaise keened and shuddered, his lashes moving once. One blink only, and Draco clucked his tongue. "Bad form, mate. Bad form indeed." He drained the last swallow of cognac from the glass and stood. "I hear the club's got some new weights in," he said to Millicent.

She nodded without taking her eyes off Blaise. "Ten pounders. I brought my hooks."

Blaise managed a yelp even through his gag and Draco laughed. "Sounds like he's not keen on that."

Millicent pressed her boot flat on Blaise's bollocks, grinding them against the floor. "I am."

\---

Draco made his way up the wide stairs to the next floor and the open play areas. Halfway up, he paused and looked over Tracey Davis, hanging from a pair of manacles with her head bowed. Her legs were spread wide and hooked over two padded brackets, exposing her shaved cunt to all passers-by. A set of green ropes wrapped around her torso, squishing her breasts nearly flat. Two heavy clamps held her nipples out. They were swollen and dark red.

Draco flicked one.

Tracey yelped and snapped her head up, then yelped again as the chain attached to her collar yanked on the clamps. "Hi, Draco," she said, her voice hoarse.

He cupped her cunt and drove two fingers deep into her. Through the inner wall, he could feel a solid shaft in her arse. He pumped his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing against her clit. "Tracey," he said, acknowledging her greeting. "How're things?"

She gripped at his fingers, the muscles of her cunt tensing. "Great." She licked her lips and wriggled her shoulders, setting the chain of the manacles to jingling. "Saw Pansy go by earlier. She's looking beautiful tonight. Wish I could have a go."

He grinned and leaned forward to lick her nipples, then scraped his teeth across the bits not covered by the clamps. Tracey whined and thrust her hips onto his hand. Her heels drummed against the wall behind her. Draco fucked her with his fingers, juices dripping off his hand to spatter onto the carpet. "Want to come?" he asked as he flicked her clit.

"Not allowed." She took a few rapid breaths and shook her head. "Not allowed tonight. Terence's orders."

"Ah." He slipped his fingers out of her and wiped them off in her hair. Terence Higgs was fond of demanding that his pets wait for their rewards. "Next time he gives you permission, you look me up. Been thinking about your arse for weeks. Always was the most impressive out of our year."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'll let him know you appreciate it."

He tossed her a wink and headed upstairs.

In the large, open lounge, Draco acknowledged greetings with nods and brief gestures, with a handshake for Greg Goyle. "Have a seat, Draco," Greg told him, nodding at the empty chair beside him. "Got time for a natter?"

Draco thumped into the chair and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, Adrian Pucey had scurried over and positioned himself on all fours in front of the chair. Draco lifted his feet and crossed his ankles on the small of Adrian's back. "Haven't seen you here in a while," he said to Greg as he scanned the room.

"Yeah. Off visiting some of Dad's business partners in Bulgaria. Bloody nuisance, let me tell you. Hardly any entertainment to be found." He lifted a hand in greeting as Millicent passed through, Blaise crawling behind her. "Did spend an evening out with Krum, though. He's built for buggery, did you know?"

Draco chuckled. "So I hear."

Greg stared at him in surprise. "You haven't had him? That's a fuckin' shock. You had a fancy for him that year."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Nah. Remember, he was drooling all over Granger. Not interested in going near any cock that's been up a Mudblood's cunt."

Snorting, Greg shook his head. "You always were a picky twat. Give him a try, mate. Any taint's worth it for that Slavic dick. Got a curve on him that'll make your prostate howl. Definitely worth the spurt."

"No, thanks." Draco kicked Adrian away and stood, straightening his collar. "Got to go. Can't keep Pansy waiting." He waved a farewell to Greg and headed for the private rooms.

\---

Halfway down the corridor, he passed an open door and a female voice called to him. Draco backtracked and peeked in the door to see Daphne Greengrass waving to him from her position atop a man laying on a long, padded bench. She had her arse pressed hard onto the man's face and, Draco assumed, the man's tongue up her cunt. Daphne's favorite position, he remembered with a smile. She hadn't picked up the nickname 'Queenie' for her arrogance.

He stepped inside and Daphne gripped the spreader bar between the fellow's upraised legs. She pulled at it, and the straps running from the center pulled a Snitch-sized ball from the man's anus. She slapped the man's chest, hitting a taut ribbon that laced through a double line of large-eyed needles that ran along his ribs. Draco was somewhat impressed that the bloke managed to make an audible moan despite having Daphne's well-padded arse covering his head. "How's it going, Draco?" she asked, wriggling her hips and taking her grip on the bar again. "No one told you to stop licking, Graham."

"Good," Draco said, coming closer to lean against the side of the bench. Daphne arched her chest out, offering her breasts to him, and he inclined his head in a polite refusal. "Thanks, but I'm saving up. Just on my way to have an evening with Pansy and--" He cut off, realizing that Daphne might not know what her sister would be doing that night.

"Astoria," she said, tugging the spreader bar. Another ball squeezed free as Graham's legs rocked, and he groaned, his cock visibly throbbing between his thighs. "You know, she asked me who would be best to introduce her to the club. I couldn't think of anyone better than you and Pansy. I trust you'll give her as pleasant an experience as you did for me."

Draco gave a half-bow, one side of his mouth curling up. "Appreciate the vote of confidence. I'll do what I can."

A door opened on the opposite side of the room and two men crawled in. Draco grinned at Daphne as Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick moved to the bench and knelt up, one beside each of Daphne's feet, a long chain linking the collars they both wore. "Looks like you've a busy night planned as well."

She laughed, head flung back, and yanked on the spreader bar. A final ball popped out of Graham's arse, and this one fluttered up to the ceiling, dragging the others behind it. Draco snorted. "You actually used a Snitch?"

"He likes the wings."

Draco shook his head, chuckling. He pushed away from the bench and gave Daphne a bow, then headed back to the corridor. He heard her giving cheerful orders as he walked away and his grin widened. Those boys were in for a workout. If her sister was half as enthusiastic as she was, he'd have to be on his game.

\---

He pushed open the door to the room he and Pansy always used when they chose to entertain themselves at the club. Astoria was in the center of the room, chains holding her arms spread wide over her head. Another set pinned her ankles, and a thick piece of black velvet encircled her head to cover her eyes. Draco let his heels hit the marble floor hard, the sound muffled by the plush wall-coverings but loud enough to make Astoria flinch. He circled her without touching her, only examining her position and body.

Pansy glanced over her shoulder and blew him a kiss, then returned to her work, setting up a variety of instruments on a table near the tall bed to the side of the room. Draco stepped up behind her, his hands on her waist, and ground against her arse. Pansy hummed in pleasure and pushed against him, switching her hips until she aligned his cock to her cleft through their clothes. "Thought about making you flip a coin to see which of us got to be in charge," she said as she picked up a short flogger, its tails made of strips of butter-soft leather. "But I love watching you give orders."

Draco purred, sliding his hands up her ribs to cup her breasts through her shirt. He felt for the buttons and undid one, then gripped the sides of the open collar and ripped it apart, buttons spattering across the table and floor. He splayed his hands over her bare skin, her nipples prodding into his palms. "Did you bring Dragon?"

Pansy rubbed her breasts in his hands and he rolled her nipples between his fingers. "Yes," she murmured, straightening up to lean back against his chest. Her hands slipped up around the back of his neck and her head lolled against his shoulder as he stroked her body. "Wasn't sure who I'd be using it on, but I couldn't leave it behind."

Draco put one hand over her throat and pressed down gently. Pansy gasped and writhed against him. Draco couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling. It did nothing for him, but she enjoyed a good choking, and he'd learned how close he could take her. Not tonight, though. That was for when he could concentrate, and with Astoria waiting, he wouldn't be able to focus properly. He released Pansy's throat, muttering a promise into her ear when she whinged in disappointment.

"Has she come?" he asked. He reached around Pansy to grab a thin cane. It cut the air with a high whistle when he swung it. "Strip, sweets."

"Haven't let her yet," Pansy replied as she pulled off the ruined shirt and wriggled her tight skirt off her hips. She kicked it away and stretched, putting her body on display for him. Draco smacked her arse with the cane and grinned. Pansy looked unrepentant. She strolled over to Astoria, the pointed heels of her tall shoes clicking on the stones. "She wants to, though." She grabbed Astoria's nipples and pulled them taut, stretching her breasts into points. "Don't you, little girl? You want to come something _awful_ , don't you?"

Astoria groaned, swaying in her chains, and nodded so violently that her hair swirled around her. Draco laughed under his breath and moved behind Astoria. He tapped her arse with the cane and she twitched; he tapped again, harder, and she shivered. "Too bad," he said, dancing the cane in light flutters down her thighs. "Can't come yet. Pansy gets to control when you have that, and she's far more patient than I am. And by patient, I mean devious, of course."

Pansy grinned at him over Astoria's shoulder. Draco winked and drew back, slapping the cane hard on the soft flesh just under the curve of Astoria's arse. She shrieked and her body jerked in an instinctive attempt to move away from the pain, but the chains held her fast. Draco gestured Pansy to step away. She leaned against the end of the bed, her thighs spread wide and two fingers up her cunt, frigging herself as she watched Draco give Astoria a thrashing.

Astoria's arse turned bright red in stripes and she shrieked with each blow. She was gasping for air after ten strokes and after twenty, she was sobbing. Draco could hear Pansy's harsh, heavy breaths each time his arm swung, and he knew she was imagining the thin cane slapping across her own arse. She had good skin and he could put his full strength into each blow without breaking through and bleeding her. Astoria was more delicate. He had to check his swings and before long, he tossed the cane aside.

He switched to the soft flogger and stepped in front of Astoria. The tails of the flogger brushed her stomach, her hips, long and slow movements, gentle touches. When she looked like she was relaxing into the sensations, Draco flicked it hard, catching the undersides of her breasts with the very tips of the leather strips. Astoria gave a shriek and danced in place, the chains jingling. He struck her again, on the sides, and again, on the tops. Once more, directly across her nipples.

Astoria howled, her head dropped back and sweat beading on her skin. Draco held his free hand back to Pansy and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. One hand slipped under his waistband to stroke his cock. She scratched through the patch of hair at his root and down his length to rub her thumb over the head. "She's very flexible," Pansy whispered to him. "You'd be astonished at the positions she can get into."

Draco raised his brows and smiled. Slowly. "Interesting."

\---

Draco stepped back and examined his work. Astoria hung horizontally in the center of the room, one leg pointed straight to the ceiling. The other curved low, her ankle bound to the opposite wrist. She dangled with her body in a curve and a rope around her throat that ran taut along the length of her spine and between her arse cheeks. The rest of the rope twined around her leg to the ceiling, interrupted by a knot that rubbed against her clit. Lifting her head pulled the knot just a breath away from her clit but tightened the rope around her throat.

Watching her struggle between knot and noose made his heart thrum. Draco stripped and shoved Pansy to the floor in front of Astoria's head. He pushed his cock into Astoria's mouth and Pansy fastened on his bollocks. Astoria's breasts, red with the marks of the flogger, were the perfect resting spots for his hands, and as it turned out, made convenient handles to pull her hanging body onto his cock. He pushed to the back of her throat, fucking her mouth until she tensed and swallowed around him. Each hard pulse of the muscles in her throat made him throb.

He pulled out of her mouth and Pansy took over, sucking him deep. She rubbed two fingers on his perineum, humming around his shaft when he hissed in pleasure. Pansy knew his body, knew his responses, and she pulled away from his cock only a second before he could yank her back by her hair. She smirked up at him. "Slut," Draco said with affection. "Time for Dragon."

She clapped her hands and scrambled to her feet, breasts bouncing. Draco spun Astoria around and pushed his fingers into her cunt, two on either side of the soaked rope. He reached far into her, until his knuckles were grinding against her labia. "Are you clean?" he asked, his other hand slapping at her arse. He pushed the rope into her cleft and rubbed his thumb on her hole. "Did you clean properly before joining us tonight?"

"Yes," she whimpered, raising her head in an effort to look at him. The rope tightened and she choked. She dropped her head. "Yes, Draco."

He slapped the inside of her upraised thigh without bothering to check the strength of the blow. Astoria screeched. "Yes, _Master_."

Draco nodded as Pansy came up beside him, Dragon attached to the harness around her hips and sticking out in front of her. She wrapped one hand around the false cock and one hand around his, stroking both in a steady rhythm. Draco purred as he looked over the two women. "So _many_ places to shove a cock," he said to Pansy. "Man could die from over-abundance of choice."

"Two mouths, which you've had already. Two cunts, two arses left." Pansy grinned and dug her nails into the underside of his cock. "Think you have enough stamina to go four more?"

He rubbed his chin, considering. "Not standing."

Pansy cupped one hand over Astoria's cunt, thumb grinding into her clit. "Triangle?"

Draco laughed. "Could. I was thinking double-tap, though." He glanced down at her hips and drummed his fingers on the flared end of Dragon. "Heads or tails?"

She arched her brows at him, stepped to the side, grabbed Astoria's knee, and gave the hanging woman a good spin. Astoria shrieked as she spun, the ropes tightening up and unwinding in a dazzling rotation. When Astoria came to a halt, whimpering and panting, her hair brushed the floor in front of Pansy. "Looks like I get head."

Draco snorted and slapped Pansy's arse before moving to stand at Astoria's rear. He unfastened the rope that led to her throat, not wanting her to choke accidentally while he and Pansy fucked her. Astoria shuddered. "Thank you, Master," she said. "Thank you, Mis--"

Pansy shoved Dragon into her throat, cutting off the word. Draco followed suit a second later, driving his cock into her cunt. It took only a few seconds for them to find a rhythm on her body, back and forth between them, long practice and many shared lovers making it an easy process. Astoria groaned and trembled in her web of ropes, her voice muffled by Pansy's cock. Draco shoved in, deep and fast, until he could hear his bollocks slapping against Astoria's arse.

Astoria's cunt squeezed around him. He could feel the pulses losing their steady rhythm as her body responded to the double efforts of his and Pansy's penetrations, and Draco jerked free of her. Astoria howled around Dragon as he left her empty. He slapped her thighs, one sharp blow per side, and stalked around her to pull Pansy free as well. "Can't let her have all the fun," he muttered, pushing Pansy down over the foot of the bed.

She giggled and pushed up on her toes to wiggle her arse at him. "Don't have to ask if I'm clean," she said.

"Never do." Draco pulled her cheeks apart and pushed his cock into her arse with ease. Pansy loved to be buggered and underwent a daily enema just on the off-chance she might be. Draco obliged as often as he could. He thrust deep as she exhaled and relaxed, taking him fully.

She twisted to look around his body, grinning at Astoria. "Poor thing looks so lonely over there," she said. "Should we let her down?"

Astoria made a keening sound of agreement and Draco laughed, shoving into Pansy's arse hard enough to make her squeak. "In a bit. I want her to know exactly what she's missing out on." He grabbed Pansy's hands and held them in the small of her back with one hand. He wrapped the other in her hair and held her down, pushing her face into the duvet. She moaned and bucked against him as the struggle for breath sent her arousal into flight. Draco held her down until her arse clenched around his cock, the muscles gripping tight on his shaft as her body shuddered through orgasm. Her muffled shrieks grew louder, nearly audible as words, and then she collapsed, every inch of her gone lax.

Draco immediately twisted her head to the side, giving her freedom to breathe. He released her and leaned over her, his ear close to her mouth. She murmured quietly and opened one eye. Draco smiled and she returned it, then pillowed her head on her arms. "Your turn, darling," she said, voice thick with satiation. "Fill me up. I want her licking you out of me."

Draco growled and shoved into her, fucking her arse, sharp grunts breaking from him with every thrust. He came with a long, rattling groan, his head tipped back and every muscle taut. When he pulled free of Pansy's arse, she clamped down, squeezing her anus tight. Draco staggered back, bumping into Astoria and setting her swinging. He grabbed her tits to stop her movement, and swiftly released her bonds.

She clung to him as he lowered her to the floor, and he shoved her towards Pansy. "Drink," he ordered. Astoria dropped to her knees and crawled over. Pansy wriggled her arse and Astoria knelt up, pushing her face between Pansy's cheeks. Draco watched, idly rubbing his softened cock, as Pansy relaxed and his come dribbled from her arse into Astoria's mouth. Astoria licked up the thick drops, her pointed tongue delving into the stretched hole. When she sat back on her heels, Pansy's arse was shining clean.

Pansy rolled over, Dragon pointing to the ceiling. Her breasts swayed as she took in great gulps of air. "What next?" she asked, one hand reaching for Draco.

He sat on the bed beside her, rolling her nipples into solid peaks. "Astoria, good for more?" he asked in response, looking at the top of her head.

She rose up on her knees between Pansy's thighs, smiling at him. "Yes! I'm having a blast."

Pansy pushed up on her elbows and Draco leaned down as she whispered to him. His brows lifted and he eyed Astoria with interest. "Excellent idea, sweets. Let's get dressed."

\---

Astoria crouched naked on all fours, her arse taut and clenched around a thick, bulbous plug. Clamps on her nipples held two long straps. Draco held one of the leather straps; Pansy gripped the other. They clucked their tongues and Astoria crawled forward, out of the room. Deliberately, Draco held back, and Astoria howled when the strap pulled tight, hauling her breast sideways. She hunched onto her heels and he stepped forward, releasing the tension. Pansy rolled her eyes at him. "You're a tease."

"Watch your tongue or I'll put you on chain too," he said.

She held her fingers up to her mouth and wiggled her tongue between them. "Promise?"

Draco snorted and clucked Astoria forward again.

At the first open door they reached, Astoria stopped. She positioned herself in the center of the opening, her arse on display to any occupants. "Slut available," she called in a shivering voice, her face bright red. Despite their orders to the contrary, she'd come as soon as Draco had given her the instructions for their next game. Draco hadn't punished her for it. He thought it was always glorious when a body betrayed its desires over a mind. Astoria was definitely proving to be good fun.

Millicent came to the door, her lush body barely covered by a red corset and a sheen of sweat. "Taking her for a walk?" she asked, leaning on the door frame.

Pansy chuckled and tugged on her strap. Astoria yelped. "Slut available!" she called again, lowering her shoulders to put her plugged arse into greater prominence. "Cunt, arse, or mouth!"

Millicent pursed her lips and gave a sigh. "Shame I've trussed Blaise up already." She pushed the tip of her boot into Astoria's folds, prodding at her cunt. She drew back and whistled at the thick juices that dripped off the pointed toe. "She's a game bitch, looks like. Bring her back by in a couple of hours and I'll let him have a go if he's still conscious. He took ten inches of Giantess tonight."

Draco made a pained sound and cringed. Millicent snickered. " _Right_. I remember. You tapped out after seven. Wuss." A deep groan rolled from inside the room and Millicent shouted over her shoulder. "Shut your mouth, wankstain, or it's the box again!" The groan cut off and Millicent turned her attention back to Draco. "She's training up nice. Congratulations."

Draco and Pansy both smiled and snapped Astoria's reins. She crawled on and they each gave Millicent a kiss as they passed by.

Astoria stopped at the next door and called out again, her voice stronger and her face almost scarlet. "Slut available!"

Greg came to the door, his chest spotted with green and black wax, looked her over, and grinned. "Good timing, mate," he said, inclining his head to Draco. "Just getting started with Daphne. Bring her in."

Pansy cheered and tugged Astoria into the room.


End file.
